


Last Minute

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden and Derek leave Valentine's Day to the last minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Minute

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, this was supposed to be uploaded back in February. I just got busy and had a hard time finishing it up. I am glad I am finally done, even if it's about two months late!

 

“You don't have, like, expectations or plans for today, do you?” Braeden asked as she scrolled through her texts. Derek was drying his hair with a towel and turned to look at her sitting on his bed.

He says, “Why would I?”

“Valentine's Day,” she says with a quick shrug.

Derek quickly feels a sense of worry as he never really paid attention to that holiday. Besides that, he'd never had someone to celebrate it with. What would he even do that would feel natural? A picnic? Movies? He wasn't sure if she would like that sort of thing or laugh in his face for being cheesy.

“Uh, no, I wasn't planning anything,” he admits. If she was going to be upset with him for being forgetful, they might as well get it out of the way now.

“I wasn't either. I just wanted to make sure,” she says while typing out a message.

He winces. “Is this one of those things where you say it's fine but it really isn't?”

Braeden gets up and kisses him. “No. It's fine, really.” She picks up her jacket and he's sure he's screwed up.

“Where are you going?” He asks while trying to keep an even, unaffected tone. He fails tremendously because even he hears the desperation in his own voice.

“Out. I'll be back later.”

She leaves him there in the empty loft holding a wet towel.

“ _Fuck.”_

 

 

Braeden looks at the building and is quickly apprehensive. It looks extremely tacky on the outside; it's as if Ed Hardy threw up on its walls. She raises an eyebrow. “This is the place?”

“Oh, yeah,” Lydia replies as she pulls into a vacant parking space. “This is where I get all my lingerie. Allison has never had a complaint,” she says with a smirk.

Once she walks in, her fears are allayed as the outside and inside are like night and day . The tackiness is toned down a few hundred notches, which makes Braeden breathe a sigh of relief.

“You're just looking for lingerie? Do you think Derek's into a little bit of pain?” Lydia asks with a wicked grin on her face and a black flogger in her hand.

Braeden laughs. “For starters, yeah just the lingerie.”

“That's a shame because I was about to suggest these,” she replies and throws her a silver tin. Inside are a pair of black nipple clamps that make Braeden laugh once more. Right about now she's thinking that perhaps asking for Lydia's help wasn't the best idea.

“I don't think he's really into being tied up or hurt,” she says and tosses the tin back at her. “I'm going for non-threatening lingerie. Something pink or red. I wanna do something a little fun for Valentine's Day, not traumatize him,” Braeden says while looking through the racks of sexy corsets and garter belts. There are too many choices that are completely overwhelming and right as she's about to call it a day, an employee comes to the rescue.

She's about a foot taller than both of them and her long black hair is pulled into a high pony tail. “Hi, my name is Kajal, what can I help you ladies with today?”

“She left Valentine's Day to the last minute and needs something fast,” Lydia says over her shoulder and laughs.

Braeden rolls her eyes. “That's not _exactly_ true, it's just that the idea came to me just this morning.”

Kajal giggles. “That is totally not a problem, I am here to help. Come this way,” she says and leads them to the back of the store. “Have you looked at our line of costumes? We've got nurse, maid, cop, Playboy bunny. There's lots of outfits that are bound to get your partner's attention.”

Braeden look through all of them, and they don't seem right on top of being extremely expensive. She vetoes them.

Kajal shows them everything the store has to offer, and leaves the latex dresses for last. She holds up a black dress in front of Braeden so she can see herself in the mirror. “They're super sexy, but I'm not gonna lie to you, latex clothing is a bit of a pain to get into. However, they are our best sellers. My girlfriend is super into them, so that kinda trumps the hard work it takes to put one on.” She says with a grin.

Braeden winces because she hates to have to veto something else. The salesgirl has spent so much time on her and she'd hate to have to walk out with nothing.

“I just don't think any of these are right,” she tells Kajal.

“You can't afford to be picky right now,” Lydia half-shouts at her while reading the back of a box containing a purple dildo.

Lydai is right on the money once again.

“Well, we've also got these,” Kajal says and picks a box off the front counter. “It's a g-string and pasties. Easy, no muss, no fuss.”

Braeden inspects the box and sees they're pink and silver sequin pasties and the g-string has the same design as the pasties at the front. It's semi-cute and semi-ridiculous. Exactly what this holiday is about.

She grins, “It's perfect. I'll take it.”

“Great,” Kajal grins and rings her up. Once the plastic bag is in her hands, she turns to Lydia.

“I've got an idea. Give me your coat,” Braeden says on her way to the fitting rooms.

Lydia instinctively clutches the lapels. “What? No.”

She finds it kind of hard to be threatening while holding a box containing a g-string, but she points a finger right in Lydia's face anyway. “You're the one who said you'd help me no matter what.”

And she was right. Suddenly, Lydia heard her own words in her head. “Ugh, you're gonna have to get it dry cleaned,” she demands as she removes her beige coat. “Just please don't have sex on top of it.”

 

 

Before she opens the door, Braeden can smell something wonderful coming from their place. When she opens the door, she sees that dinner has been set by the window and the loft is lit up with Christmas lights. Derek makes a bee line towards her with a dozen roses in hand.

“What's all this?” Braeden asks, and he kisses her.

“It's a bit last minute, I know. I'm an ass and I hope this makes up for it,” he says and hands her the bouquet.

“It's nice,” Braeden says and pushes the flowers away from her. Derek can't stop a disappointed look from forming on his face. “And I lied earlier about not having anything planned. I hope _this_ makes up for it.” She unties the belt around her waist and lets the coat fall around her feet.

Derek almost drops the flowers and he grins as he takes in the sight before him. He isn't sure if it can even be called an outfit. There are sequin hearts covering her naughty bits and at this moment, he wants nothing more than to ravage her right then and there.

She smirks. “Do you like it?” Braeden does a slow turn, letting him look at the rest. Although there really isn't much else to look at. That's how skimpy it is.

“I, uh, good. It's good,” he says and finds that his mouth has gone dry. Judging by the dopey smile on his face, Braeden feels that what she bought was a good choice.

“Hey Derek, are you sure this wine is okay?” A voice asks. All in a split second, he snaps out of it and wishes he had told her they weren't alone. He was weakened by such a sensual ambush that he forgot to mention this was a double date.

Braeden shrieks upon seeing Scott and Kira standing there. They both looked away but Braeden saw the shocked look on Kira's face. There's absolutely no way they didn't get an eyeful. No one makes a move except for Braeden who picks up the coat to cover herself and runs upstairs. They're all silent, of course. No one knows exactly what to say.

“We're, uh, we're just g-gonna go,” Scott says and grabs Kira's hand, pulling her behind him as they rush to get as far away from the loft as soon as possible.

For the second time today, he's been left alone, except this time he's holding roses instead of a towel.

“From now on, we've gotta check in with each other,” he says to himself, then rushes upstairs to try and salvage whatever is left of this disaster of a Valentine's Day.

 

 


End file.
